Strobe
by Justanothersinger
Summary: Also known as the time they first worked together and Shintaro hates Kuroha guts. Also notices the insane UST around them and re-evaluates his life choices. Part 3 of the Camera Shy Series


Strobe

A Kagerou Project fanfiction

Like a deer trapped in headlights, he can't look away.

Lights all around them, hot on his skin. His fingers are awkward, clumsy but the world is clear through his lens. He doesn't allow it to lose focus and the lights flash around him again as the camera clicks.

His mouth is dry as his eyes start to wander. Taking in the bare collarbones, that wide open collar of his black shirt. His hair draped over his shoulders, put in front and framing his neck in a way that's obnoxiously unnatural and incredibly beautiful.

Fingers dipping past his collar and his jeans slipping past his hips. Hands that were carefully angled so as to add to the 'display'; a body dressed in casual clothes made of rich materials that would probably cost Shintaro's yearly salary doubled over. His body draped over a chair-a single white contrast to all the black-displayed just so, so that they can see his sumptuous collarbones, the dips in his skin where his muscles were sculpted in.

Eyes that seemed to gleam with a light of their own, unearthly and regal.

Eyes that met his own.

Shintaro looks up from his lens in a hurry, his breath in his throat and he sees Kuroha chuckle rather than hears it.

Judging from the sighs from his posse of fangirls, they didn't notice much either.

He blinks and he's back in the real world, catapulted right out by the loud bell in his ears.

"Haa, finally!" Seto says brightly, stretching. He's leaning back on the chair with a yawn, "Come on, Shintaro-san! We need to review the photos."

When Seto notices Shintaro staring at him dumbly, he blinks. "Shintaro-san?"

"...Uh. Right." Shintaro manages, shaking his head a little.

Out of the corner of his eye, he sees Kuroha staring at him, with that same fucking smirk on his face.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

He flinches as the cold water hits his face way stronger than he'd anticipated, wiping it off his eyes.

" _Fuck_ , that's freezing!" He says, but it's more of a tired, pathetic bleat than an actual yell. He looks at the mirror and he's as dazed as he felt.

"What the hell am I doing..." He mutters to himself.

But really, what the hell did he think he was doing? This was a really important gig for him that Kano had managed to wrangle for him, 'out of the goodness of his heart', as he'd so nicely put it.

While he'd doubted his intentions, he'd jumped at the opportunity. A no-name like him working with one of the Kokonose twins?

He'd signed on faster than his mind could process it. A very, very bad idea.

Because he should've realized it was Kano giving him this offer.

But would he seriously pit them both together and have Kuroha try to fuck him right in the hallway just as a petty prank?

...

 _It was even worse when it's worded like that_ , Shintaro thinks with a weary sigh.

...Of course, Shintaro could have been mistaken entirely, Kano probably didn't have anything to do with this for once in his life and this was just Kuroha's way of hazing the newbie.

It could've been that.

Why couldn't it have been that?

Of course, it can't be that because last night, Kuroha pulled him into a car backseat in the dead of night and tried to make-out with him.

...No, he actually did make-out with him. As much as Shintaro hated to admit it, he kind of...maybe...did reciprocate a little. But he was stinking drunk and it was really cold and he vaguely even remembered what happened anyway.

And as much as he hated to admit it, he was...maybe...

Maybe...he found Kuroha attractive. Justifiably so, since he was a model and all...but Shintaro...did...was...

"Oh god, I think he's hot." Shintaro groans out loud.

Yeah, ok. He was sexually attracted to a pretty boy with the personality of a wrathful cobra who also fucked anything with two legs and a pulse. Honestly, the entire city of Tokyo was. That was understandable.

However, he was kind of also putting his first real gig in jeopardy. And if he screwed this up, there was no way a no-name photographer like him would ever get another job like this. His whole potential career and chance in the spotlight would vanish. All for what, 10 minutes in the janitor's closet?

His cheeks heat up as he remembers the photo-shoot again. Remembers how Kuroha stared into his eyes, holding them steady the entire time as he posed. The way his lips were slightly parted, the way that he moved just so that he could show off a little more skin, a private little striptease.

Just for him.

"Fuck me softly."

"Careful what you wish for, there." A very familiar voice informs him, snickering quietly.

"...! W-what are you doing in here?!" Shintaro's voice cracks in the most embarrassing way possible and his blush intensifies by a hundredfold.

Kuroha's looking slightly amused now and he replies, "I can't use the toilet now?"

"If you're going to use it, just use it and leave me alone."

Shintaro needed to get out of here and fast. Just staying in the same room as him did weird things to his brain.

So he's about to rush out when he feels a hand close around his wrist.

He doesn't even have time to breathe before he's slammed into the wall.

"Actually, I lied." Kuroha continues coolly, "I came in here because I followed you."

Shintaro flinches as Kuroha leans close, really close. His hands shoot up immediately, he tries to push him away, but Kuroha grabs it immediately and pins them above his head.

"H-huh?! Let me go!"

"No." Kuroha says. There's a glint in his eyes that makes Shintaro shiver involuntarily. He grits his teeth and tries to push him away, but Kuroha just scoffs and takes Shintaro's hands in his own.

"What are you doing?!" Shintaro asks again, feeling significantly more panicked now, "Let me go, what the hell are you doing?!"

"That'd be kind of stupid, now." Kuroha says and his voice is low, soft and it seems to crawl right through Shintaro's skin. 

Shintaro feels something soft brush against his cheek. Kuroha's hair.

"Why the hell should I let you go when I've finally cornered you?"

"Because you were trying to corner me? And I think you're fucking creepy?" Shintaro snaps.

Kuroha tilts his head and his smile widens. Like he'd been expecting that answer. "You've been avoiding me. And you've been really obvious about it too."

"...That's...I haven't been avoiding you."

"The person that takes pictures won't even look me full in the eye." Kuroha points out, "What am I supposed to think?"

"...How the hell are you supposed to avoid eye contact while taking photos. And why the fuck should you care if I am avoiding you? It's not like we're friends or even remotely acquainted in the least."

Kuroha blinks, looks genuinely surprised. Then he's smirking and Shintaro flinches as he feels a cold thumb on his cheek.

"What? You want to be friends? How cute."

He's close enough for Shintaro to see his eyelashes. That same, strange honey-hazel seems to glow slightly even now, even in the poor light. It holds his gaze and he freezes up as he feels warm breath on his other cheek.

"But I'm not interested in being 'friends', Shintaro."

His name whispered right near his ear and Shintaro shudders as he feels something warm and wet on his earlobe. His hands fold up into fists and his heartbeat's sped up to worrying levels.

"...If not", He manages finally, "If you're not, then just...just let me go...nngh!"

Soft lips drifting on his cheeks, towards his lips. One hand slipping from Shintaro's face and down his body. Tugging Shintaro's hips closer to his.

When he kisses him, it's unexpectedly gentle even though the vice-like grip on his arms keeps him trapped.

Kuroha's lips move against his, a soft bite on Shintaro's lower lip and like a fool, he opens his mouth, allows the kiss to deepen, moaning softly as Kuroha's hips move against his.

It wasn't strong, imposing, frantic like the last time, like what Shintaro knew. Like what he was prepared for.

When they surface for air, Shintaro manages to choke out, "W...hy...?"

"Shh."

A cold hand sneaking under his shirt and Shintaro whimpers at the touch, tries to shy away. But Kuroha moves up against him again, he's pushed to the wall and pulled right into another kiss that was as tantalisingly slow as the last one. Thin fingertips trace the palm of his hand, leaving strange fire burning under his skin and Shintaro shivers at the stimulation, his heart is in his throat.

The kiss was soft but it promised more, more things, none of them good.

Shintaro manages to break away just as he feels a pinching sensation on his chest, unlike any he'd ever felt before. "W-wha...?!"

But Kuroha only smirks again and sinks his head right at the crook of Shintaro's neck and the boy shivers as he starts to kiss it softly.

"What's wrong?" Kuroha murmurs and no, there was that insufferable tone in his voice, "Never been touched this way before?"

He'd never been touched like this ever, unfortunately.

Kuroha seems to notice the pause and he looks surprised again. "...Seriously?"

"We're not all sex-maniacs like you." Shintaro says bitterly. Of course the asshole would just pour salt in the damn wounds.

"Huh. They don't know what they're missing."

"...Huh? ...hh!"

An extremely embarrassing sound slips from his mouth then and he doesn't even have the time to look or feel ashamed.

Teeth graze past his neck and his heart skids, goes into double-time. Heat pools in his stomach and he moans again. Kuroha's other hand finally let go of his wrists and wraps around the small of his back.

And even then, even then, Shintaro can't do anything but cling on to him desperately, Kuroha's name a strangled cry when he bites down again with more force. When he pulls Shintaro against him and their hips move at a more frantic pace than before.

And Kuroha pulls away from him, wiping his lip, hunger in his eyes that elicits another strange, pleasant shiver through Shintaro as he's caught in those eyes again.

The moment doesn't last for very long though as he hears the sound of a zipper being undone and snaps out of it almost immediately.

"N-no!"

But Kuroha pays no heed, continues staring at Shintaro, watches him squirm as he touches his crotch through his underwear.

"Ngh...st...op..."

Shintaro had his eyes screwed shut, his breathing was rapid and his cheeks flushed. Somewhere, he could hear someone breathing hard too.

Was it...?

He has no time to think on the matter before he feels an incredible warmth on his dick.

He opens his eyes and the first thing he sees is Kuroha. Breathing heavily and he still hasn't looked away from Shintaro.

"A-ahhh...nnh...!"

Kuroha strokes him again, has a hand wrapped around both their dicks and pressing them together. He moves his hips ever so slightly and Shintaro's shameless cries hitch and slowly increase in volume as the teasing touch of a thumb against his tip.

Shintaro's clinging on to Kuroha for dear life now and avoiding his line of sight even as Kuroha seemed to devour him with his lustful gaze.

He's close, so close to climax he can practically taste in on his cold tongue.

He thinks Kuroha can sense it too. Because he suddenly pulls Shintaro in for a forceful kiss, sloppier than the others. Licking the drool on Shintaro's chin, hard on his bruised lips and hard enough for their teeth to clack together.

Swallowing his scream as he comes, a warm, wet mess on his clothes.

When Kuroha finally lets him go, Shintaro's knees buckle and he collapses against him, breathing hard.

Something's pushed past his pliant lips and he tastes something bitter.

His head snaps up and Kuroha's grinning at him. Even as he's tracking cum down Shintaro's chin with his thumb, grinning at him with the air of a cat that caught the canary.

That smug expression vanishes from his face when Shintaro bites down hard on the fingers and he yanks his hand back immediately, stumbling a little when Shintaro pushes him away.

"Get the fuck away from me." He hisses, rubbing his face.

"Gonna start bitching already? You weren't exactly complaining a few seconds ago."

Shintaro shuts his mouth and glares at him, pushing him out of the way.

He stops when an arm winds around his waist and Kuroha whispers in his ear.

"Try to ignore it as much as you want. But you want me." The words fade into a purr and Shintaro trembles as Kuroha lowers his head and whispers the rest of his sentence into the nape of Shintaro's neck:

"And I'm not planning on letting you go, Shintaro."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x


End file.
